


alone in love

by peachyjaeduck



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyjaeduck/pseuds/peachyjaeduck
Summary: Jaeduck and Suwon meet after days at a little get together and things go down pretty quick
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	alone in love

It was almost the perfect evening for Jaeduck. He was in his favourite restaurant, with his closest group of friends. He was sporting his seven-eight piercings by wearing shiny round metals. There was only one thing missing. The seat to his right was empty. He had purposely kept his phone on that chair to show it was occupied. 

He wasn't even sure if his best friend would come. They hadn’t talked properly in days and Jaeduck felt like he was avoiding him. Nonetheless, Jaeduck decided that even if he didn’t show up, he’d save him a seat till the last. 

Two men who sat opposite Jaeduck grinned looking over his shoulder and waved. Jaeduck turned his head to see Suwon smiling as he greeted everyone at the table and took a seat. His seat. That was saved for him. 

Jaehee, who was sitting on Jaeduck’s other side, bent to look past him and waved at Suwon. “Heyyy! I am so glad you’re here! We’re meeting after so long” she said delightedly.

Suwon nodded, that fake smile still taped to his face. “Hi! Yeah, so long” That’s all the conversation he could make with her and instantly sat back to avoid anymore interaction. 

Suwon hadn’t talked to Jaeduck yet. He hadn’t even looked at him.

Jaeduck cocked his head to one side and whispered. “Thanks.” he clasped Suwon’s hand under the table. He meant thanks for coming. Suwon ignored. He couldn’t bring himself to shove Jaeduck’s soft hands away but he made it a point to not respond to him.

The table was surrounded by oddly 9-10 people talking and bickering. Plates of food and drinks kept coming and getting over among all the chatter. Jaeduck was paying and that’s all that was needed for everyone to turn into starving hogs.

Jaeduck’s hand lingered on Suwon’s thigh throughout. It was a very subconscious action for him, similar to fiddling. Suwon was used to it too. In the middle of eating pork rinds, Suwon stopped to pull his chair ahead. Jaeduck’s fingers lightly brushed over his crotch making him retreat quickly. 

Jaeduck glanced at him as casually as possible. His lips thinned into a smile when he saw the embarrassed look on Suwon’s face. Moments later as Suwon was busy chewing on his pork rinds and listening to a couple men talk about their business, he felt fingers climbing up his inner thigh over his pants.

A quick shiver ran down his legs when the back of the fingers began rubbing against his crotch. They were slow and controlled.

He looked at Jaeduck who was happily chatting as he ate with the other hand. It was impossible to believe how he was so comfortable while Suwon had to clench his fists to restrain himself. Jaeduck pressed his thumb, stroking, as he felt the younger harden.

Suwon somehow managed to finish dinner without letting his erection show on his face. Jaeduck’s long dainty fingers unbuttoned Suwon’s jeans and slowly lowered the zip without making a sound. Suwon lightly grabbed Jaeduck’s wrist, gesturing to him to stop. 

It only made Jaeduck smile and wriggle his fingers in, wrapping them around his length over the thin fabric of his boxers. Jaeduck began making gentle strokes by moving his wrists. 

Suwon could only squirm and bite his lip to keep any sounds from escaping. He tried concentrating on the conversation that took place around him. As much as he wanted to be a part of it, he knew that opening his mouth at the moment was not a bright idea.

Jaeduck’s strokes began getting quicker. He could feel Suwon’s thighs trembling from trying to control.

He leaned towards him. “Let it go babe” In a whisper Jaeduck’s voice sounded even more sensuous. He watched Suwon roll his eyes and tightly clench the fork in his hand. He desperately wanted to let go.

Suwon yanked Jaeduck's hand out of his pants and zipped up before rushing to the washroom. 

“Is he okay?” Jaehee asked, noticing how abruptly he scrambled away. 

“I guess..” said Jaeduck. “I’ll go check”

The washroom was empty except the stall at the very end of the passage. 

“Suwon-ah” Jaeduck knocked. “Are you alright?” There was genuine concern in his voice. He put his ear against the door. He heard water gushing from the jet spray, followed by aggressive tearing of tissues. “Open up” Jaeduck banged the door.

The door swung open after a brief period of silence. Jaeduck scanned Suwon from head to toe. He looked fine, like nothing happened. Except, the look on his face wasn't very pleasing. Jaeduck ignored that and hugged him.

“I missed you” he breathed into Suwon’s chest.

Suwon raked his hands into the older’s fluffy black hair and pulled it roughly to make him look up. Jaeduck winced.

“What’s wrong with you?” asked Suwon.

“What?” Jaeduck pursed his lips feigning innocence. “Looks like someone had to use a lot of tissues” he flashed an evil grin.

“Shut up or...” Suwon muttered.

“Or?” 

Suwon dragged the older into the stall by the hair and locked the door. Suwon sat on the toilet seat pulling Jaeduck down on his lap, his hand still tightly clutching Jaeduck’s hair.

Suwon gave his hair another tug and attacked his neck. He kissed and sucked at the tender skin on the curve of his neck. He pulled the neck of his sweater to the side and planted desperate kisses along his collarbone and shoulder. 

“Nngh~” Jaeduck rolled his head back shutting his eyes as more sweet sounds escaped his lips.

Suwon grabbed the ends of Jaeduck’s sweater and pulled it over his head revealing his pale body. Suwon loved how the bite marks and hickeys prettily stained his skin. 

Jaeduck cupped Suwon’s face, locking their lips. He broke away moments later. “Baby don’t leave any marks please” he said and kissed him again. He didn’t even have to ask for entrance as Suwon willingly slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was warm and his tongue, sweet. His one hand splayed on Jaeduck’s back to support him while the other freely roamed, palming across his nipples. He enjoyed how the older moaned softly everytime he was touched there.

Suwon continued to move his hand lower feeling the growing bulge in between his legs and caressed it. Jaeduck was too eager to be teased. He stood up unbuttoning and removing his pants and boxers together and settled down on the younger’s lap. He wrapped one leg around Suwon’s waist while the other was on the floor to maintain his balance.

Just as Suwon began stroking him, they heard the washroom door open and two men walked in talking at an annoyingly loud volume. 

Suwon circled his thumb on the wet tip making Jaeduck twitch and bury his mouth on Suwon’s shoulder to muffle his voice. Jaeduck put his hand on Suwon’s asking him to wait. Suwon tightened his grip and continued to move his hand up and down. Every up stroke ended in Suwon squeezing the tip. He supported Jaeduck’s jaw, sliding his thumb into his mouth, that the older obediently sucked on.

Suwon’s other thumb rubbed the tip gently.

“Please..” Jaeduck whispered in a quivering voice. The two men hadn’t left yet and Jaeduck was afraid they’d hear him. Suwon paid no heed. Instead, he increased his pace. 

Jaeduck let out a whimper before covering his mouth with both his hands and shut his eyes. His hips thrusted faster matching Suwon’s speed while his fingers dug into his back.

Jaeduck kept an ear on the men outside waiting for them to leave so he could reach his edge. Suwon only made it harder by teasing his nipple with his tongue. Jaeduck’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he got more and more breathless. He couldn’t help but push himself more against Suwon’s tongue.

The bickering of the men outside slowly faded behind the creaking of the washroom door as it swung shut.

Jaeduck slammed one hand against the wall and rolled his head all the way back. “I-i-” He came in Suwon’s hand even before he could complete the sentence and limply fell back into Suwon’s arms, his hips still twitching getting off the high.

Suwon dropped his dirty hand to the side and hugged Jaeduck with the other. Jaeduck was cold and shaking. He slowly raised his head to kiss Suwon on the lips with his wet plump lips. “I love you..”

“This is the last time,” Suwon said as Jaeduck broke away.

“Hey, don’t say that” Jaeduck cupped his face gently. “I know this isn’t a good place. I promise next time it's your place, or mine-”

“No hyung. You either stop lying to everyone or we’re done”

“Suwon-ah~~Give me some time. I am really trying”

“Then take how much time you want,” Suwon said sternly. “but don’t text or call or ask me to meet till then and definitely not this” he gestured at his semen covered palm.

Jaeduck got off his lap, pulling up his pants. “Are you serious?”

Suwon nodded weakly.

Jaeduck dressed himself. “Okay...” he planted a little kiss on Suwon’s forehead. “I really do love you okay”

Jaeduck washed his hands and headed out first. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Suwon said, nonetheless he put on a jolly demeanor for his friends outside.

Jaeduck’s ears stood as he heard his and Suwon’s name taken together. “What?” he asked, taking his seat.

“How is he?” Jaehee interrupted.

“Huh?” Jaeduck looked flushed like a guilty man.

“Suwon. Is he okay?”

Jaeduck sighed in relief. “Oh. Yeah he’s just a little sick. He’ll be out soon. What are y’all talking about though?”

Jaehee linked her arm with Jaeduck. “I was telling them how close you and Suwon are”

“Seriously, if my boyfriend was close to another man like that, I couldn’t have dated him” said the woman sitting opposite Jaehee.

“Oh c'mon” Jaehee shook her head. “Duckie and Suwon are like best friends.. That’s all.” She turned to kiss Jaeduck on the cheek. “And I’m the one he loves” 

Jaeduck clears his throat to force out a lie. “Mhm” he nods a little. 

~ peachyjaeduck <3


End file.
